Lone Wolf
by EmoSkater72
Summary: This is a remake of my old story ninja school Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile_._ Anyway I decided to redo ninja school love. Which is now called Lone Wolf._

Sakura POV

"Sakura is expelled from the Suna Academy."

Those were the last words I heard before packing my things and sitting in a carriage with my social worker.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I was just kicked out of my ninth school in three years. I took my sensei's perverted books, threw them into a trash can and set them on fire.

"Sakura, this is your last chance. If you get expelled again we are putting you in a juvenile detention center until you're eighteen." Akumi, my social worker, said.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked.

"Konoha." Akumi replied.

"Never heard of it." I said looking out the window of the carriage.

When the sun started setting we stopped to eat then sleep. The next morning it took us five hours to reach the village gates. Once we got through it took a few minutes and we stopped in front of a small house near the woods.

"Here we are." Akumi said before getting out.

I sighed and got out. The inside of the house looked so much bigger then the outside.

My room was beautiful. Many windows, a forest scene as walls, a queen-sized bed. A bedroom was connected to my bedroom and a walk-in closet.

I left the bedroom and went down into the kitchen.

"Your last chance, Sakura, make it count," Akumi said holding out an envelope, "MOney for food and bills, Monday is your first class at the academy, there are directions in here, with Iruka-sensei."

Then she left, without a goodbye.

I sighed and sat on the couch, taking out a picture of my mother and looking at it.

Sasuke POV

I only have one more week of the academy. My parents would be proud of me.

Before leaving Iruka-sensei told us we would be having a new student on Monday. Who would come so close to the final test? Not like I would care.

I walked into my empty house. My family was murdered by my brother when I was eight. I told myself one day I would be stronger and I would kill my brother, avenge my family.

I grabbed a tomato and headed out to my secret training grounds.

**TIME SKIP TO MONDAY... TIME SKIP TO MONDAY...**

Sakura POV

I found the academy, now I need to find Iruka's classroom.

"You must be Sakura." I heard from behind me.

I took out a kunai from my shorts and whipped around to see a man with a scar across his nose.

"Woah, I won't hurt you. I'm your teacher, Iruka-sensei." He said.

"Follow me, I'll show you to class." He said before walking in front of me.

Sasuke POV

Iruka is late. My annoying fangirls won't leave me alone unless Iruka is in the room.

"Sasuke-kun is this seat taken?"

"Sasuke-kun lets go out tonight."

"Sasuke-kun we can rebuild you clan."

"Class, class quiet down." Iruka-sensei said walking into the room with...

A girl with pink hair?

"This is Sakura Haruno. I know she came late in the year, but I want you to make her feel welcomed. Sakura, you can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand." Iruka-sensei said.

I barely raised my hand and she walked to the seat next to me with no hint of affection on her face.

"Alright class, this week we are going to review everything we learned this year for your finals on Friday." Iruka-sensei said.

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH... TIME SKIP TO LUNCH...**

Naruto POV

The new girl, Sakura is pretty. Iruka-sensei told us to welcome her, so i'm going to aske her if she wants to eat lunch with me. I sae her walking on a pathso I started running up to her.

"Sakura! Wait up!" I yelled.

She stopped and I finally caught up to her.

"I'm Naruto." I panted.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?" I asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?" She replies.

"I know the best place." I said before grabbing her wrist and running to Ichiraku's.

"I'll have a beef ramen, old man." I said before sitting on a stool.

"Chicken, please." Sakura said from beside me.

"So Sakura, where are you from." I asked.

She paused, like she was thinking about it.

"Suna, I moved here from Suna." She replied.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to go there." I said.

She smiled as our food came.

Sasuke POV

I got away before any fangirls saw me and was walking through the village when I saw the new girl and the loser, Naruto sitting at Ichiraku's. I'm glad she's not a fangirl. I already have too much to deal with. She has a weird chakra though, and hair color.

For some reason she seems different.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=thoughts_

**bold-inner**

* * *

Sakura POV

For the rest of the week we kept reviewing jutsus and stuff. It was finally Friday, the day of the exam. Iruka explained what we were gonna be tested on then told us to go to the testing room once are name is called.

Naruto was called and he looked nervous.

"Good luck." I whispered to him as he walked past me.

He gave me a shaky smile and continued to the testing room.

He came back looking sad. I didn't have time to ask him what was wrong because I was then called down.

"Clone jutsu, Sakura." Iruka said.

I nodded then did my hand signals and I had three clones of myself standing next to me.

"Great job, you passed." A guy next to Iruka said.

I nodded, grabbed the headband and left.

Outside I saw Naruto sitting on a swing, looking glum.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him.

"I didn't pass. I only made one clone, and he looked like a slug." Naruto replied.

"Is that really you Naruto? The one I know is cheerful and sometimes won't shut up. Want to get ramen?" I said.

"No I'm good." He replied.

"Okay, see you later." I said before walking toward my house.

Sasuke POV

I passed, of course. tomorrow I get to meet my sensei and unfortunately be put into teams. They better not get in the way. I was walking home I felt a chakra, I hid in a tree as I saw the new girl walk past me.

_Why is she walking this way?_ I thought.

I jumped down and followed her. It wasn't long before we she came to a small house and went inside.

I walked toward my compound again until something landed in front of me, more like someone.

"Why were you following me." She asked.

"I thought you were a fangirl, I didn't know someone lived down here. I thought it was just me." I replied.

"You're the boy the girls keep staring at in my class, I don't know why, you seem like an arrogant asshole." Sakura replied.

I glared at her and noticed her bright green eyes. They were like... glowing.

Stop it Sasuke. You're not into her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Why does everyone hate Naruto? I noticed everyone glaring at him and calling him names, why?" Sakura asked.

"He won't be quiet." I answered.

She then glared at me.

"I know, but that's no reason for people to despise him." She said.

"Let's just say... he's different." I said before walking away.

Sakura POV

That asshole! What kind of answer is that? He's different. Everyone's different! I mean look at me and my pink hair. And that guy, Uchiha Sasuke, he has hair that looks like a ducks ass.

**"Admit it, he's hot."**

_"Who are you!"_

**"I'm your inner, your self conscious, your thoughts and mind..."**

_"I didn't ask for a monologue."_

**"Wow, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."**

_"Shut up you're giving me a headache."_

I rubbed my temples and sat down on the couch.

**"That's not me doing it!"**

_"Then what is?"_

**"I can't tell you, at least not yet."**

_"Why not?" _

My inner never replied.

I got up, still rubbing my temples, and went into the kitchen to find pain killers. I couldn't find any. I rushed to the pharmacy and found some. Once I bought them I went outside and took two. Then I looked over to see many ANBU talking to a guy in red and white clothes.

The Hokage. And they were looking for Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics=thoughts._

* * *

Sakura POV

"Lord Hokage, this is not just a prank, this is a serious crime."

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets only known to our village."

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they can destroy our entire way of life."

"Alright," The Hokage said, "Bring Naruto here at once!"

"Yes sir!" The sensei said before dashing off to find Naruto.

_Oh no! I better go find him! _I thought before I ran into the woods.

And I found him just in time too. When I got there sensei Iruka had just gotten there too.

"It's all over Naruto," Iruka said.

"Hehehe," Was all Naruto said.

"Hm?" Iruka said looking confused.

"Got me already, not bad, you're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique. Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate, then everything will be okay. That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a from the scroll passes." Naruto said.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-senseitold me about it, Belive it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place." Naruto replied.

Just then a whole bunch of knives came out of the trees to my right.

"LOOK OUT!" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out of the way.

It hit Iruka and he backed up to the side of the building, but only one knife hit him, in the left thigh.

"I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki said on a branch to my right.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known." Iruka said.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?"" Naruto asked looking at Mizuki and Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. " Don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

Naruto then looked very angry.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said.

"Huh?"

"Stop lying Mizuki, Don't let him trick you Naruto." Iruka said.

"Hehe, oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki said.

"No Mizuki!" Yelled Iruka.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago." Mizuki said.

"What decree?" Asked Naruto.

"Everyone knows but you." Mizuki said.

_And me. _I thought.

"Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Mizuki said.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone know but me?" Naruto asked.

"DON'T TELL HIM, MIZUKI! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Yelled Iruka.

"The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tail fox is inside you."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village had taken over your body, you are the nine tail fox."

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive." Mizuki said.

"No no no no no." Naruto chanted.

"Naruto." Iruka said.

_Mizuki crossed the line! _I thought.

I saw Mizuki pull out a Windmill Shuriken and throw it at Naruto. Naruto started to scramble away from it.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka said. Next thing I knew instead of Naruto headless from the weapon Iruka had it in the exact center of his back.

I got angry, so I went over to the branch Mizuki was on and kicked him off of it before he realised I was there.

Then Iruka and Naruto were talking. I was so angry I didn't even here what they said until Iruka told Naruto to get out of there.

I went after Naruto secretly. I ran behind him for a few minutes then I heard Iruka-sensei behind us. I caught up to Naruto and pushed him behind a tree.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me.

"Shhh." I said putting a finger to my lips.

Then I heard someone hitting the ground and heavy breathing.

"It can't be." Iruka said. "How did you know. How did you know that it was me and not Iruka, Naruto." Then Mizuki turned back into him self.

Then I heard 'Naruto' laughing. "Because I'm Iruka." 'Naruto' said before transforming back into him self.

"You're a fool." Mizuki said. "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family."

I hopped onto a branch above Naruto to get a better look. I see Iruka-sensei sitting against a tree and Mizuki in front of him.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting that scroll." Iruka said.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it?" Mizuki said, "Naruto is just like me."

_Hell no he's not! You are a physco maniac who wants more power! Naruto is nothing like you! _I screamed inside my head.

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all of his rage into the scroll and destroy everything." Mizuki explained.

"You're right." Iruka said.

_What!_

"So it's true. Iruka sensei never believed in me. he thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak." Naruto said to himself.

"Don't listen to him Naruto." I said. "You're not."

"That is how beasts are." Iruka said. "But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Hell yeah he is! _

"Huh. You really believe that. Iruka, I'm was going to save you for later but I change my mind." Mizuki said taking off his last Windmill Shuriken and spinning it. "You're finished!"

Then Naruto jumps out from behind the tree and runs into Mizuki before the weapon hits him.

"Not bad." Mizuki said. "For a little punk."

"I think you're the one who is a punk." I said jumping to the ground.

"Hn," Mizuki said. "little lone wolf finally comes out."

"What are you talking about?" Iruka said.

"Wow. Does anyone know anything here. If you haven't noticed Iruka. There are two beasts in front of me." Mizuki said.

I growled at him.

_Woah! Did I just growl?_

"If you ever touch my sensei again, I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

"Such big words." Mizuki said. "I can completely destroy you with my bare hands."

"Take your best shot." Naruto said. "Whatever you throw at me. I can bring it back one hundred times stronger!"

"Prove it!" Mizuki yelled. "Give me your worst Nine-tailed fox!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled then smoke covered him up.

I walked over beside Iruka so I didn't have to be in this fight. When the smoke cleared up I saw something unbelievable. There was at least 100 Naruto's around Mizuki. The Naruto's were yelling 'over here' and Mizuki looked confused. He fell onto his ass and all of the Naruto's attacked him. When all of the Naruto clones disappeared I saw Mizuki all beat up.

"Hehe." The real Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. I think I got a little carried away."

"Dude. That was awesome." I laughed walking up to Naruto giving him a pat on the back.

"You okay Iruka-sensi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Naruto. Come here a minute."

Naruto walked up to him and Iruka told him to close his eyes.

"Sensei. How much longer?" Naruto asked.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka said.

I smiled knowing Naruto was going to be excited about what Iruka gave him.

"Congratulations." Iruka said. "You graduate."

Naruto just stared at him with his mouth open.

"And to celebrate we are going out for ramen." Iruka said.

"Oh boy!" Naruto yelled then jumped on Iruka giving him a bear hug.

"Sakura come on." Naruto said as they were going to get ramen. "You can come too. Right Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course." Iruka said.

"I'm good." I said then started to jump away on tree branches back to my apartment.

I took a shower then changed into my pajamas. I layed in bed for almost an hour wondering what Mizuki meant about me being a beast.

* * *

_I hoped you guys liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics-thoughts_

**_Bold-inner_**

* * *

Sakura POV

Today we will get put with our teams. I hope I'm with Naruto, I mean, he is the only person I know.

**"Don't forget about the hot Uchiha boy."**

_"Can it."_

I ate breakfast and took the pain pills. The headaches are coming often, and hurt like hell. I then got dressed, grabbed a camera then left for the academy.

**"Why do you need a camera?"**

_"You never know when you might need one."_

**"I like the way you think."**

_"Why thank you."_

Naruto POV

"Today's the day, so eat up." I told myself as I started to eat my beef ramen.

At the academy we are going to be assigned our teams, and no one knows I passed yet! Except for Sakura of course. I hope we get on the same team!

On the way to the academy Konohamaru tried to jump me. He fell and asked for a challenge.

"I can't, I have orientation." I said.

"Orientation?" He asked.

"That's right, as of today I'm a ninja." I replied.

"Believe it." I said as I walked past him and to the academy.

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for Sakura-chan. Sadly the only two seats left were next to Sasuke.

Once she came in she smiled at me and started walking toward me.

Sakura POV

"Excuse me what are you doing?" A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail asked me.

"Sitting. You have a problem with that?" I asked.

"When it concerns Sasuke, yes I do have a problem with that." She replied.

"You can have him." I said as I sat next to Naruto.

A bunch of girls came over and started arguing with me.

Naruto POV

_I'm sick of him. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all I hear anymore. _I thought as I jumped on the desk in front of him and started glaring at him and he glared back.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asked from beside Sasuke.

Then something pushed on my head and I fell forward, pushing my lips onto Sasuke's.

I got away as soon as possible and I heard Sakura laughing behind me.

"Danger." I muttered as I stopped choking.

I turned around to see all the girls, except Sakura-chan, glaring at me.

Sakura POV

I laughed after pushing Naruto into Sasuke. I then took out my camera and took a picture.

While Naruto was getting beat up I talked to Sasuke.

"I always knew you were gay, Sas-gay." I said.

He glared at me.

"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here to get here you faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What you'll face next is far more difficult. You will all be placed into a team of three. After lunch you will meet your sensei." Iruka said.

I looked over at a beat-up Naruto and smiled.

"Team number one...

"Team seven, Naruto, Sakura, and... Sasuke."

I smiled at Naruto and he smiled back, until he heard Sasuke's name being called.

"Iruka-sesnei. Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke and Sakura had the best scores in the class, Naruto, you had the worst." Iruka said.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said.

I hit him upside the head.

"Now class, you will meet with your jonin teachers after lunch, class dismissed." Iruka said.

Everyone ran out of the class except for Naruto and I.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to get lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" I answered as we ran to the ramen place.

**"Should've asked Sasuke to join you."**

_"What's with you and Sasuke? That's all you ever talk about!"_

We got our ramen to go and sat on top of a building. Then Naruto jumped off and onto a roof of the building next to us. Then I noticed Sasuke in front of teh window. Naruto then tackled Sasuke, but the stick fell from the wood, holding it open and I couldn't see anything.

Then Sasuke came out.

_"Jerk!"_

I jumped in front of him and glared.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

Sasuke then held his stomach and ran away.

Naruto POV

"Finally it stopped." I said as I put my pants back on.

I ran down the hallway until I saw Sasuke.

"What! How did you get out!" I yelled.

"I used the escape jutsu. Maybe you should learn it sometime." Sasuke said.

I then used the shadow clone jutsu.

"Prepare yourself Sasuke!" I yelled before me and my clones dropped to the ground.

My stomach was acting up again.

Sakura POV

"Stupid Uchiha, is he bipolar or something?" I said to myself as I walked toward the academy.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard from behind me.

"I turned to see Naruto.

"Hey! Want to go back to the academy?" I asked.

"Yeah! Su-" He stopped at mid sentence and ran back the opposite way.

"Baka." I said before going back to the academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura POV

My headache was getting worse and worse, especially when Naruto keeps yelling.

"Where is he! He was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe. You're giving Sakura a headache." Sasuke said.

I looked up to see Naruto putting an eraser above the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto said jumping down from the chair.

I smiled and gave him a high five.

"Good, that'll teach him a lesson." I said.

"Hn. A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak prank." Sasuke said.

"Stop being a Debby downer, Sasuke." I said.

"Hn." He replied.

Then a guy with gray/silver hair poked his head in and the eraser fell on his head.

Naruto started laughing and I smiled.

"My first impression on you guys... I hate you." He said.

"Thank you!" I said.

He looked at me weirdly, "Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing.

When we got up there he was leaning against the railing.

First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves." He said.

"What kind of things are we suppose to say?" Naruto asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that. Let me start. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you guys my likes or dislikes. I never really thought about my future dream, as for my hobbies, I have many!" He said.

"That was useless, all we got was his name." I muttered.

"Blondie, you start." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku's. What I dislike is waiting the three minutes after you pour hot water into the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream is to be the Hokage!" Naruto said.

I looked over at him.

"How are you not dead? Ramen isn't very good for you." I said.

He smiled at me.

"Okay. next." Kakashi said.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have a lot of dislikes, but no likes in particular..." I zoned out.

My headache is horrible, I can't focus on anything!

"Your turn." I heard my sensei say.

"Um, uh, my name is... S-sakura Haruno. I, uh, hate somethings, I like somethings. I might have a hobby, Don't have a future dream. There, are we done now?" I said.

"The three of you are interesting. Tomorrow we have a mission-" Kakashi satrted.

"What kind of mission!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me finish. It's a survival exercise. Of the 27 graduates only nine will be considered Genin Ninja. The remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy. This exercise will be extremely difficult. The failure rate is over 66%. Okay, you can leave now Miss Haruno. Oh, and skip breakfast, or you'll puke." HE said before disappearing.

The Next Morning

I grabbed my pink bag and put three granola bars and three apples in there. Just in case. And started to walk to the training area. When I arrived I saw Naruto sleeping and Sasuke standing with no expression on his face, like usual.

"Your late." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, I'm still here before Kakashi." I said sitting down next to Naruto.

"Here." I said handing Sasuke an apple from my bag.

"We're not suppose to eat breakfast." He replied.

"We can't fight if we're hungry. Just eat it." I said grabbing a granola bar and hit Naruto in the head with it.

"Ah!" He yelled getting up.

"What was that!" He yelled.

"Food." I said taking a bite from my apple.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled before hugging me.

"No problem." I replied,

Then Kakashi appered.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see a black cat crossed my path and-"

"Save it." I said as I threw my apple corpse and stood up.

"You ate." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, what about it!" Naruto yelled.

"You said this was an exercise. We won't be able to fight at our best if we're hungry." I said.

"Let's get started then, shall we." Kakashi said before taking out a clock.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura POV

"The clock is set for twelve o' clock. Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon. Those who didn't get a bell won't get lunch. But, seeing as you ate, I guess that doesn't really matter." Kakashi said.

"Wait, there are three of us, but only two bells." I said.

"There are two so at least one of you will be tied to those logs over there, and that person will be disqualified for failing the mission and return to the academy. It might be one of you, or all of you." Kakashi said. "You can use your weapons, you won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me."

"Isn't that a little dangerous sensei? I mean, you couldn't even dodge the chalkboard eraser!" Naruto exclaimed.

"In this world those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more." Kakashi replied.

"Would you like me to apply cold water to that burn?" I whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Begin when I say 'go'." Kakshi said.

Then Naruto took out a shuriken and ran toward Kakashi. Luckily Kakashi was able to grab Naruto and stop him.

"I didn't say start yet. But that's okay, you did come with the intent to kill me." Kakashi said.

"Ready, set go!" Kakashi said as we took off.

I hid under a bush and saw that Naruto didn't even move.

"You and me, right now!" Naruto yelled.

"You're weird, aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"What's weird is your hairstyle." Naruto said before attacking him.

"I'll teach you the first Shinobi Battle Jutsu." Kakashi said reaching into his pouch.

"Taijutsu." He said pulling out a book.

"Hey... What's with the book!" Naruto asked.

"I was curious about what happens next." Kakashi said reading his book."With you guys as opponents it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or not."

Naruto POV

I was getting real angry with this guy.

"Grrr. I'll rip you apart!" I yelled as I ran toward him.

No matter what I did he always blocked my attack.

"Naruto, get out of there!" I heard before I felt something hit my butt, hard.

I flew threw the air and into the water. From the water I threw two ninja stars at Kakashi-sensei.

"You said you wanted to be Hokage. You can't do that if you don't get the bells by noon." Kakashi said as I crawled out of the water.

"I won't back down." I said as I made six shadow clones.

I went behind Kakshi and jumped on his back.

"A ninja shouldn't let an enemy take them from behind." I said.

Teh rest of the shadow clones grabbed onto his legs as another aimed for a punch.

"This is for the attack on my butt!" I said.

Then I punched my own clone.

Sakura POV

I just stared at the bunch of Naruto's hitting each other. Naruto then had the other clones disappear and the real Naruto was the only one standing there. I then saw Naruto smiling and running over to a tree. He was about to pick something up then a rope attached to his ankle and dragged him upside down.

Kakashi came out and started talking to Naruto when ninja stars and kunai came flying out of a tree and hit Kakashi.

It turns out that, that Kakashi was a subtitustion jutsu.

"Sasuke." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_ thoughts-italics_

**_Sakura's Inner-Bold_**

* * *

Sakura POV

I started running, too. If he found Sasuke then maybe I could help him. Sasuke is an asshole, but he is my teammate. We need to work together. I stopped running when I found Kakashi reading his book.

_I hope he didn't notice me._

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi said.

I gasped and turned around. I slid out a kunai from my pouch and tried to stab him. He dodged and stood away. I ran at him but before I got to him he did a hand sign.

I looked around and couldn't find him.

"Sakura, what a disappointment." I heard from behind me.

"Mama?" I questioned.

"You should have resisted. You failed us. You failed me." She said.

"What-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You let it take over. You were weak. We died protecting you, and this is how you repay us? You're no ninja. You're a monster." Mama said before disappearing.

"Mama! Don't leave, please." I whispered before I fell down on my knees with tears in my eyes.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." I said before I passed out.

Sasuke POV

"Shinobi Battle Skill number 2. Genjutsu." Kakashi said. "Sakura was easily lured."

_Genjutsu? I'm not surprised she got lured. _I thought.

"I'm not like them." I said.

"Say that when you get a bell, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

I turned around to face him. I grabbed my ninja stars and threw them at him.

"It's no use just using straightforward attacks." He said.

I smirked and threw a kunai at the rope of the trap I set up. When he landed I appeared behind him and kicked his arm. Eh grabbed my ankle and I tried to punch his face, but he grabbed my fist. I then tried to kick the top of his head, but he blocked that, too. I smirked again and tried to grab the bell. I touched it but then he flew back before I could grab it.

"I acknowledge that you're different from the other two" He said.

"Hn." I said before I made a hand sign for the Fire Ball Jutsu.

I blew fire at the spot Kakashi was but when I stopped he wasn't there.

_He's gone! is he behind me? or above me?_

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

"I'm under you!" I heard before he grabbed my foot. and dragged me under untill my head stood out.

"Shinobi Battle Skill number 3. Ninjutsu. How's that? Can't move?" Kakashi said.

I just looked away.

"Although, you're already starting to make you're mark." He said before pulling out his book and walking away.

"Damn it." I exclaimed.

Sakura POV

I woke up and stood up.

_That bastard, he used genjutsu on me. _I thought before sensing his chakra and running toward where he was.

I ran until I came out into a clearing and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Sasuke's head.

"Don't you even dare." He said.

I burst out laughing.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

I stopped and had a serious expression.

"Can you help me ou?" He asked.

I giggled and started digging.

"There's not much time left. I'm going." Sasuke said before he started walking.

"Wait." I yelled.

"what?" He asked.

"We have to work together on this. We have to find Naruto then we can take Kakashi out together." I told him.

"No way. You'll just get in my way." He said before he started walking again.

"Asshole." I said before walking to find Naruto.

After a few minutes the bell rang.

"Dang it." I said as I ran to the logs.

I went back to see Naruto tied to a log and Sasuke sitting. I sat next to Naruto waiting for Kakashi. I kept on hearing Naruto's stomach growling, and Sasuke's.

"Oh. I hear your stomach's growling. By the way, about this excercise, well there is no need to go back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means that the three of you must quit being ninjas." Kakashi said.

"Quit being Ninjas! What does that mean?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you're all squirts who don't have the qualification to become ninjas." Kakashi said.

Then Sasuke sprinted toward Kakashi and tried to hit him. Kakashi pinned him to the ground and sat on him.

"Are you kids thinking that being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're doing an exercise in teams? The answer determines passing or failing this test." Kakashi said as he continued to sit on Sasuke.

"Teamwork." I said glaring at Sasuke.

"Exactly, but it's too late now. You might have been able to take the bells if the three of you have came at me. well, that's too bad." Kakashi said.

"Wait. But there is only two bells. How would we determine who gets the bells!?" Naruto asked.

"This was a test to purposely place you against each other. The intention was to select those who could prioritize teamwork." Kakashi responded. "Naruto, all you do is run solo. Sasuke, you labeled the other two useless and acted on your own. Sakura, you wanted to use teamwork with Sasuke, but he didn't listen. Missions are carried out in squads! Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death."

"For example," Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's throat, "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

I tensed up.

"That is what will happen." Kakashi said putting the kunai away and I relaxed... a little.

"On top of having a hostage, you're facing two impossible choices and end up being killed. Every mission is a life-risking assignment." Kakashi said standing up and walking toward the stone.

"look at this. The many names engraved on this stone were ninjas who were called heroes to this village." Kakashi said.

"That's cool, I've decided now to get my name engraved on that stone,too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They're not ordinary heros." Kakashi stated.

"No kidding." Naruto said 'What kind of heroes are they?"

"Naruto, they're ninjas who were killed in action." I said.

"How would you know? You moved here a week ago' Sasuke said standing up and walking over to us.

"There is one just like this in Suna." I said.

"This is a memorial," Kakashi said, "The names of my friends are also engraved here."

"I'll give you one more chance." Kakashi said turning around. "except this time it'll be harder to take the bells. Those who want to take the challenge can eat lunch, but Naruto get's none."

Naruto sweat dropped and his stomach growled.

"It's punishment for trying to eat on your own. if someone let's him eat, that person is disqualified on the spot." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's stomach growled again as I opened the bento box and grabbed the chopsticks. I grabbed the rice and put it to Naruto's mouth.

"Eat." I commanded.

"But Sakura! You'll be disqualified and I'll be left here with teme alone!" Naruto yelled.

"You won't be at your strongest if you are hungry." I said.

I took a bite then I grabbed some more for Naruto.

"Now eat it." I said.

He sighed and opened his mouth. Then Sasuke took my hand and shoved the rice into Naruto's mouth.

When Naruto swallowed giant smoke appeared and when it cleared Kakashi was there.

"You three!" Kakashi yelled. "You knew the rules so you know what's coming."

He did hand signs and a storm appeared.

"Do you have something to say?" Kakashi asked.

"You said sensei, that these guys..." Naruto started.

"This is a three man squad." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. The three of us are one." I said standing in front of Naruto.

"A three man squad huh?" Kakashi asked standing face to face with me.

"Yep." I said glaring at him.

"You pass!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Nani!" Naruto yelled from behind me.

"You three pass." Kakashi said.

"WHy?" Naruto questioned.

"You're the first ones. Up until now, it was all just idiots who would just do what I would say." Kakashi responded. "Ninja must see through deception. In the world of ninja those who break the rules and codes are branded garbage. But those who don't cherish their friends are worse then that. They're scum."

I smiled as the dark clouds disappeared and the sun shined.

"Well, that's it for this exercise. everyone passes!" Kakashi said. "We start our first mission tomorrow."

I cut Naruto's ropes and we started walking away from the logs.

I walked up to Kakashi, away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"How did you know about my mom?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When you placed that genjutsu on me. I saw her. You've had to know what she looked like." I said.

"I knew her. She was born and raised here." Kakashi responded.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"We're ninjas Sakura, we're ninjas" Naruto yelled as he came up beside me.

I smiled, "Yep."

"Want to go celebrate?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Sasuke, Kakashi, want to come get ramen?" I asked.

"Sure." Kakashi replied.

"Aa." Sasuke said.

"Great. let's go." I said grabbing onto Sasuke's sleeve and pulling him and Naruto to Ichiraku's.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thoughts-italics_

**_Sakura's inner-bold_**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Today we were on a mission to find a cat that ran away from a lady. We were told it was in the woods.

"Sasuke here at point B."

"Sakura. Point C."

"Naruto here! I'm at point A!"

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi commented. "Okay Team Seven, huh? The target has moved!"

"It's over there!" Naruto exclaimed.

We all started moving closer and hiding ourselves behind trees.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I can go at anytime." Naruto responded.

"I'm ready, too." Sasuke said.

"Same here." I said.

"Okay... do it!' Kakashi said.

We all ran for the cat at once, and Naruto caught it.

"I got him!"

"Does he have a ribbon on his right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

I watched as Tora the cat beat up Naruto.

"The mission to capture the lost pet Tora is complete." Kakashi said.

"Isn't there a mission with greater sense of urgency?!" Naruto yelled after I got the cat off him.

We brought Tora back to the Hokage building where we got our mission from and gave the cat back to the lady.

"Oh, you found him. I was worried to death." She said squashing Tora.

"Serves him right, that stupid cat." Naruto said as we watched the poor cat get tortured.

"No wonder he ran away." I commented.

"The next mission for Team Seven is... run an errand to the neighboring town, babysit the chief counselor's boy... helping dig potatoes with..." The Hokage said.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "No thank you! As for me, I want to do a more exciting mission. Give us something else!"

"He's got a point." I whispered.

"You baka! You're still a bottom rookie!" Iruka exclaimed. "At the start everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions."

"But it's been nothing but boring missions so far!" Naruto yelled before Kakashi hit Naruto on the head and he fell.

"Knock it off." Kakashi said.

"Naruto. It's necessary to explain to you what a mission is. Requests pour threw the village everyday. They range to babysitting to assassinations. A wide spectrum of requests are are recorded on the request list. They are separated into A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up in the order of Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. We at the highest distribute the request as missions to ninjas who have abilities that suit the mission. And if the mission is successful we are compensated with the client. Neverless, you three just have become genins. D rank is the best you can do." The Hokage said.

We stopped paying attention when Naruto told us about his lunch yesterday. It was much more interesting then what the Hokage was telling us.

"Hey!" The Hokage yelled.

"Sorry." Kakashi said.

"You always lecture me, old man." Naruto said, "But I'm not that little prankster you think I am. Humph."

"Okay, fine." The Hokage said, "If you insist, I'll give you a C rank mission. You will be a bodyguards for someone."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Who? A princess? Feudal Lord?"

"Don't get hasty." The Hokage said, "I'll introduce you now. Could you please come in?"

We looked at the door and a old man with alcohol in his hand came in.

"What's this? It's just a bunch of squirts." He said before taking another few gulps of his drink. "Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiot face, are you really a ninja?"

"Hahaha! Who's the smallest one with the idiot face?" Naruto asked.

"You, Naruto." I said.

Naruto got angry quick and Kakashi grabbed his collar to keep him from hurting the old man.

"I'm Tazuna, a veteran bridge 'll be risking life and limb guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge." Tazuna said.

"You will have an hour to pack. Hurry up." Kakashi said before we left to our own houses.

I packed one extra dress and a bottle of pain killers with a few medical items like bandages and cloth. I met up with the rest of the team at the village gates.

"All right!" Naruto yelled, "We're off!"

"Why are you so excited?" I asked Naruto.

"I've never left the village before. But Sakura, you told me you've lived in lot's of places before. Don't you like being outside of the village?" Naruto asked coming up to me.

"I've never really seen a lot outside of the village. I was in a carriage most of the time." I said.

"It must be cool having moving with your parents village to village every few years. You must learn a lot!" Naruto exclaimed.

**You never told him we didn't have parents?!**

_It didn't seem like an important detail!_

I faked a smile, "Yeah."

"Am I really okay with this squirt?" Tazuna asked looking at Naruto who looked around.

"I'm a Jonin. Don't worry, I'll be watching him." Kakashi said.

"Hey old man!" Naruto exclaimed, "Don't be mocking ninjas so much. I'm awesome, you see. I'm a super-elite ninja who will be called Hokage one day. Believe it!"

Tazuna took a drink out of his bottle before speaking, "The Hokage is the top-dog of the village, right? You sure don't seem like you could become the Hokage."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to become Hokage. You'll have no choice but to acknowledge me then!"

"I'll never acknwoledge you squirt. Even if you become the Hokage." He said.

"What? I'll kill you!" Naruto said before Kakashi grabbed him again.

"I told you to stop it, you moron." He said.

We started walking onto the path to the Land of Waves. Naruto and Sasuke were in front of Tazuna and Kakashi and I were behind him.

"You never told them you didn't have parents?" Kakashi asked me.

"How-how did you know?" I asked.

"I was good friends with them, before they died. Heck, I even got to see you before they took you away." Kakashi replied.

"Really? What were they like?" I asked.

"I'll save that for a different time." Kakashi answered. "But you look just like your mother."

We walked for about an hour longer when I noticed a puddle in the middle of the path.

_It hasn't rained in three days. Why is there a puddle?_

**Beats me.**

I saw Kakashi look at the puddle, too. I looked at him and he nodded at me.

I grabbed a kunai from my pouch on my right thigh and held it. Then two men appeared, wrapped chains around Kakashi, and tear him apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Then the two attackers appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto duck!" I yelled.

Naruto fell to the ground and I threw kunai at them. Of course they dodged, but they were at least away from Naruto.

They threw their chains out again and Sasuke pinned them to a tree.

"It won't come off!" One of them exclaimed.

Then Sasuke landed on both of their arms and kicked them in the face. The flew away from us and their chains broke off of their arms. One came back around to get Naruto and the other for Tazuna. I stood in front of him and held out my kunai. I was about to strike before Sasuke came in front of me, but before he got to him Kakashi came out of hiding and grabbed the attackers both in a head lock.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"What took you so long?" I asked.


End file.
